deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Winters
Richard Davis Winters was an officer in the United States Army and a decorated war veteran known for commanding Easy Company. Winters distinguished himself during Operation Market Garden where he and the 1st Platoon were able to capture the German forces that were attacking the American headquarters and the Battle of the Bulge where he and the 101st Airborne Division managed to fight back an overwhelming German force. Winters was born in New Holland, Pennsylvania on 21 January 1918, and later moved to the nearby Lanchester. Once he became of age, Winters volunteered to join the army despite having no desire to join the war to avoid getting drafted at an inopportune time. Winters distinguished himself for the ability to lead others and was soon promoted to Major and given command of Easy Company. After the war, he continued to pursue his education before being deployed in the Korean War where he saw little action. In 1952 Winters was honorably discharged. Upon returning to civilian life, Winters opened his own company selling chocolate byproducts from The Hershey Company to producers of animal feed. On 2 January 2011 Winters died due to Parkinson's disease. Battle vs. Amon Göth (by WanderingSkull) Amon Goeth: A small work camp near Eagle's Nest was the location of 5 SS members quickly loading whatever they could onto a vehicle among these men was, Amon Goeth shouting orders. "Beeilen Sie sich! Legen Sie die Waffen auf das Fahrzeug," (Hurry up! Put the weapons on the vehicle.) shouted Goeth as looked on and ordered one of the men to enter the driver seat. The youngest SS member approached Goeth and spoke "Hauptmann, was wissen wir über die Gefangenen zu tun?" (Captain what do we do about the prisoners?). Goeth looked at the young man in front and reponded to him in a cold tone of voice, "Sie haben verhungert vor, lassen Sie sie wieder hungern. " (They've starved before, let them starve again.) The young member responded with a nod and picked a rifle only to have a round clip off a side of his ear. Richard Winters: Richard Winters and his men were traveling around the surrounding area of Eagle's Nest and found this camp along with the Facist scum still in it. Winters and his men began to fire at the group behind their cover while Amon's men grabbed the weapons off the vehicle and responded with some fire of their own towards the Americans. The firefight was going nowhere till an American threw his MKII which landed on the truck. "Granate!" was shouted and SS members ran to avoid the explosion except the driver who was obilterated in the expolsion. Amon Goeth: Winters and his men moved in looking for any of the remaining men only to have man to his left shot from behind by an SS member with a Mannlicher, who was promptly killed by his ally using an M1 Garand. Amon Goeth: Richard Winters: The group moved out checking out the surronding bulidings to find where the remaining German forces had gone. A riflemen entered what appeared to be a small comms room as he entered he noticed a map in the center with a destination, deciding this could be of some use he picked up the map and slipping it into his pocket he turned around and in the doorway appeared Goeth aiming his Luger and firing a round into the solider's stomach dropping him. He near the man remaining on the floor and before he can grab his rifle he fires two rounds into his head. Richard Winters: Winters and his fellow troops see a tower, ordering one of men to climb it to get a better vantage point of the area. The riflemen complies and quickly climbs and soon spots one of the remaining enemy troops and warns his allies but at that moment he hears a clank beside looks down and sees Model 24 he widens his eyes in shock before the grenade explodes, destroying both him and the tower. Richard Winters: Winters and his remaining ally fire towards the German in retalliation killing him with a combination of Colt M1911 and Thompson rounds. Amon Goeth: The two remaining Allied soliders suddenly hear an engine and rush towards the scene in hopes of preventing the others from escaping. Once they reach the car they see no one a confused look appears on both of their faces until a rifle round hits Winter's last man downing him, seeing the shooter Winter's fires a round from his pistol scoring a headshot on the man. Amon Goeth: Goeth appears from behind a buliding and looks at the Major and aims his Luger as Winters aims his own pistol he hears the infamous clicking noise as a 9mm round enters his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground gripping his new wound. Goeth slowly walks towards the American and pulls out his dagger intent on finishing the man personally he smiles as he sees his prey crawl backwards and as he raises his dagger, a sounds echoes and Goeth is soon gripping his hand in agony. Taking the the chance Winters pulls out his own knife and stabs the SS member in the neck ending his existence. Amon Goeth: Looking up the Major sees his last man still alive one hand gripping his Colt and the other grabbing his side wound. Picking himself up he walks towards his fellow solider and extends his hand pulling him back to his feet. Together they radio the other members at Eagle Nest to mention the nearby camp and group of SS members they faced, along with the brave soliders that died facing them. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an explanation as to why Winters won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors